Kagerou Project
The Kagerou Project (Heat-Haze Project) is a series of songs by Shizen no Teki-P, who is also known as Jin. The series has two novels and a manga adaption that connect all the songs together. A crossfade of the album, Mekakucity Days ("Mekakucity" being a portmanteau of "mekakushi"/"blindfold" and "city"), can be heard here. On August 15, the DVD single, Children Record, was released. The cover of the DVD includes the eyes of the known Kagerou Project characters along with new ones. As the day for it's release came by, the cover revealed more details. It shows the eyes of the mysterious character from the Children Record PV. The center of the cover depicts an Ouroboros. In the Children record booklet that came along with the release, Jin announced that an anime adaption is in the works for Kagerou Project. The Mekakushi Dan Shintarou Kisaragi A hikikomori (recluse/shut-in) young man with an IQ of 168. In middle school and high school, he performed at the top of his class in National Mock Examinations, but due to the suicide of a close friend (Ayano), he dropped out of his first year of high school. Subsequently, a mysterious software enters into his computer named “Ene,” and, being unable to control her actions, his lifestyle is at a loss. Due to one of Ene’s pranks, his computer breaks down, so both Ene and him go to the department store for shopping where they happen upon a group of terrorists. They end up stopping them together with the Mekakushi Dan. After this, he and Ene come to join the Mekakushi Dan. He is Momo’s brother. Takane "Ene" Enemoto A naive cyber girl who lives in Shintaro’s computer. She can possibly invade anything that uses electricity and gives her all in doing things that Shintaro hates. Was once a human named Takane, but lost her body in a certain experiment. She now possesses the power of immortality from her “opening eyes” ability. As a human, she had a disease which caused her to lose consciousness for no reason at random times. Kido Tsubomi A girl that plays the role of the leader of the Mekakushi Dan. She’s essentially good-natured, but struggles to keep the individual members, like Kano and Seto, in line. Using her “eye concealing” ability, she can erase the perception towards objects within a certain distance of herself or her surroundings. She is most always seen listening to music through her earphones. Kano Shuuya A young man with cat-like eyes who belongs to the Mekakushi Dan. Has an unfocused, aloof personality, and always has a smile on his face. Because he teases Mary and Momo a lot, he’s often considered to be a flirt and uncaring, but when it counts, he’s worth relying on. He possesses the power to “deceive one’s eyes,” to be able to manipulate what people around him see and show them something different. Seto Kousuke A young man who belongs to the Mekakushi Dan and is from the same orphanage as Kido and Kano. He works as a florist at the shopping center as well as various other fields of work such as traffic control and newspaper delivery. He is also the person that invited Mary into the Mekakushi Dan. With his “eye-stealing” ability, he can read information from any target. However, he dislikes it because, “it’s a power where you steal with glances, without needing communication,” so he rarely uses it. He has a pet hamster named “Hanao.” He also has a habit of wandering around where he shouldn't be. Mary Kozakura A 1/4-Medusa, 3/4-human girl. Her parents told her “We’re medusae, so if we make eye contact with a human they’ll be turned to stone.” While growing up, she always stuck to their words and hid herself away from the world in the forest. Even after they died she continued to live alone. By chance, a boy named Seto visited the forest and found her. He has since brought her to the outside world. After coming to the Mekakushi Dan’s hideout, and joining the group, she leads a sideline life making fake flowers in her room which generates a very small income. When she went into town to buy ingredients, the first people she met were neighborhood children. They bullied her, and she was traumatized by the incident, so she rarely goes outside anymore. Her ability is to “make eye contact”, which allows her to temporarily stop the movement of whoever meets her gaze. Momo Kisaragi A very popular idol in her first year of high school. Ever since a childhood marine accident at the beach with her father, she has the “eye-captivating” power that can draw peoples’ attention regardless of their preferences in tastes or interests. Because of her power she was often alienated from people and had no friends, but since her meeting with the Mekakushi Dan, she regains her original, bright character. She has a peculiar sense in taste and fashion, and as such, it is common for her opinions to disagree with other peoples'. Hibiya Amamiya A boy that visits the city to take summer courses with Hiyori. He is known to be very mature for his age, yet has a cheeky personality. His quarrels with Momo are endless. On August 15, he becomes involved in a certain incident with Hiyori, but is the only one saved, and obtains the “eye focusing” ability under these circumstances. He Also had a crush on Hiyori. Konoha (Konose Haruka) A young man with amnesia. He is currently living at Hiyori’s sister’s house as a foster child. Not knowing about the normal world, he’s rather my-pace (air-headed, lost). In his spare time, he plays baseball with the neighborhood children. He is known to possess a strong curiosity for the unknown. There appears to be another side to him called 'Dark Konoha'. Secondary Characters Hiyori Asahina A girl that visits the city to take summer courses with Hibiya. For this reason, she came to stay at her sister’s house, and fell in love with Konoha in one day, who happened to be staying there as well. On August 15, she becomes involved in a certain incident with Hibiya. Her favorite animal is a cat. She also had a crush on Hibya and Kohana. Shion Kozakura A half-human, half-Medusa woman who was Mary’s mother. She lived in the forest with Mary, but was attacked by a human. In that situation, she used her power to turn him into stone in order to protect Mary. However, the strain on her body was too great for her to bear, resulting in her death. Ayano Tateyama A cheerful girl who was Shintaro's classmate. In the summer of her first year of high school, she made contact with Shintaro, who had a tendency to keep a distance, but who soon relented to her advances and genuinely enjoyed her company. From then on the two became close friends. Shintaro catches her crying one day, but is at a lost at what to do and leaves. The next day it is revealed that she had committed suicide for some unknown reason. Kenjiro Tateyama A high school teacher, Momo’s homeroom teacher, and also Ayano's father. Provides both stern and kind guidance to Momo, who can’t come to school often due to idol activites. Even though he has lost his family in the past, he still continues to do his best in educating students. Possesses the power of “making eyes clear.” Azami Presumed to be Shion's mother and Mary's grandmother. She is Medusa and her hair grows as snakes. Each of the snakes possesses a unique ability. Because she herself has an immortal body, she thinks of humans as, “dull creatures that die easily.” However, at one time, she fell in love with a young man who was the first human to not fear her, and created a family with him. Humans’ life spans are short, so fearing that she’d be alone again, Azami used the powers of the snakes to create a never-ending world. Haruka Kokonose Takane's deceased classmate . Together, they were both students in Kenjiro's class. Haruka was first introduced in the novel, A Headphone Actor, as a naiive, clumsy boy who once fell into a fountain and took off all his outer clothing in front of Takane. After the experimental city where he and Takane lived was bombed, Kenjiro revived him into Haruka's video game character, Konoha. Songs 人造エネミー/Jinzou Enemy (Artificial Enemy) Characters: エネ/Ene Sung By Hatsune Miku *Nicovideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast(With subtitles) The story about turning away your eyes. メカクシコード/Mekakushi Code (Blindfold Code) Characters: キド/Kido Sung By Hatsune Miku *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with subtitles) The story about hiding your eyes. カゲロウデイズ/Kagerou Days (Heat-Haze Days) Characters: ヒビヤ/Hibiya, ヒヨリ/Hiyori, and 薊/Azami Sung By Hatsune Miku Sweet and Vivid Append *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with subtitles) The most popular song in the series, also giving the project its name. It has reached over two million views on Nico Nico Douga. The story that will overwhelm your eyes. ヘッドフォンアクター/Headphone Actor Characters: エネ/Ene (before she was a program) Sung By IA *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with subtitles) The story about doubting your eyes. 想像フォレスト/Souzou Forest (Imagination Forest) Characters: マリー/Mary Cameos: キド/Kido and セト/Seto Sung By IA *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with subtitles) This song has also received a million views on Nico Nico Douga, making it the first IA song to do such. It is also known as 空想フォレスト/Kuusou Forest (Fantasy Forest) The story about seeing eye-to-eye. コノハの世界事情/Konoha no Sekai Jijou (Konoha's State of the World) Characters: コノハ/Konoha Cameos: ヒビヤ/Hibiya, ヒヨリ/Hiyori, and the rest of the characters as silhouettes Sung By Hatsune Miku and IA *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with subtitles) This song has reached over 1,000,000 views on Nico Nico Douga, and is the first Miku and IA duet to achieve that. It is also the third song in this series to do so. The story about opening his eyes. 如月アテンション/Kisaragi Attention (February Attention) Characters: 如月モモ/Kisaragi Momo Cameos: マリー/Mary, キド/Kido, カノ/Kano, セト/Seto Sung By IA *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with subtitles) This song quickly became popular after its PV release. It had over one-hundred thousand views after only one day from its release. The story where all eyes are on you. 透明アンサー/Toumei Answer (Transparent Answer) Characters: シンタロー/Shintarou and アヤノ/Ayano Sung By IA *Youtube Broadcast (with subtitles) (Nicovideo broadcast is not available because the PV was originally meant to be exclusive to the album Mekakucity Days, and the person who uploaded the video onto Nico was simply posing as Jin.) The story where one averts one's eyes. チルドレンレコード/ Children Record Characters: All Sung By IA *Nicovideo Broadcast *Youtube Broadcast (with subtitles) The "opening" of the Kagerou Project. The story of children's faces. It quickly gained 1,000,000 views after it's record release. エネの電脳紀行/Ene's Cyber Journey Characters: エネ/Ene Sung By IA *Youtube Broadcast (Unofficial) デッドアンドシーク/Dead and Seek Characters: ケンジロウ/Kenjirou Sung By IA *Youtube Broadcast (Unofficial) The story where one's eyes become clear. シニガミレコード/Shinigami Record Characters: アザミ/Azami Sung By IA *Youtube Broadcast (Unofficial) The story of showing kindness 群青レイン/Gunjou Rain (Ultramarine Rain) Characters: シオン/Shion Cameos: マリー/Mary Sung By IA The story of looking away from the world. *Youtube Broadcast (Unofficial) 夜咄ディセイブ/Yobanashi Deceive (Night Talk Deceive) Characters: Shuuya Kano Cameos: Kido, Seto Sung By IA *Nicovideo Broadcast *YouTube Broadcast (with subtitles) The story of deceiving one's eyes. Manga A manga for Kagerou Project is being published monthly in Comic Geneillustrated by Mahiro Sato (佐藤まひろ ). Kagerou Project Manga.png|Kagero Project Manga kagerou.jpg|Kagerou Project Manga Cover t001.jpg|Kagerou Project Cover with less ads nu001.jpg|Mary and Shion on the Cover of the Extra Chapter f001.jpg|Chapter 2, Artificial Enemy 2 cover u001.jpg|Chapter 3, Kisaragi Attention cover Novel A novel was released, written by Jin and illustrated by Shidu called Kagerou Days -In a Daze-. A sequel was released on September 29, 2012. KagerouProject Novel.jpg|The cover of the first novel "In a Daze" Actor.png|The cover of the second novel "A Headphone Actor" Gallery Characters Misc External Links *Kagerou Project Wiki Category:Song series‎